


Hellebores

by P1neappleyy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Eventual Gokuhara Gonta/Oma Kokichi, Eventual Smut, Gay, Hanahaki Disease, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Minimal fluff, Oblivious Gokuhara Gonta, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Temporarily Unrequited Love, added dialogue, mlm, not entirely canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P1neappleyy/pseuds/P1neappleyy
Summary: It wasn't love at first sight, Kokichi knew that much.He had pegged him to also fall in love back.Why did he have to fall so fast for him?And why didn't he return it back?
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	1. The Beginning - 1

From the start, Kokichi knew he was smart. So intellectually advanced, he worked alone nearly all the time and was left lonely as such. By the second day after the 16 students had mysteriously arrived at this academy, he had figured out this much:  
1\. There was a mastermind.  
2\. No one trusted him.  
3\. Rantaro knew more than he let on.

Kokichi chuckled to himself as he stepped out of an empty classroom to get a snack to eat. He was lost in thought as he traveled down the hallway, an evil intent behind his grin. So absorbed in thought actually, he ran into someone. And then promptly fell on the ground.

"O-oh! Gonta so sorry Kokichi. Wasn't gentlemanly at all! Gonta help you up!." 

Kokichi was still lost in a daze as he felt big hands wrap around his back and legs. By the time he realized what was happening, he was already lifted off the floor by the beefcake himbo. Such a gesture was enough to get Kokichi's mind back to the present where Gonta was smiling down at him with such innocence. Kokichi could feel his soul slowly go through Purgatory into Heaven. 

"Gonta! What do you think you're doing!!" Kokichi hissed as he writhed in Gonta's grasp as he desperately tried to get down. Gonta, although slow on the uptake, realized what Kokichi was aiming for, and promptly tried his best to set him back down on his feet. This was quite hard since Kokichi was like a worm in his grasp.

The worm-like boy managed to finally slip under Gonta’s hands and bolt away, faster than the bigger boy could mentally keep up. Gonta stood there for a solid 10 seconds before his brain caught up to the present. 

And then he blushed.

Kokichi ran into the kitchen while simultaneously formulating a plan to maneuver around Gonta when he approached him again. It was no doubt the other was hot on his trail. Kokichi didn’t formulate long, however, as he saw an entrance to the outside patio. A coy smile played on Kokichi’s lips as he slipped through and made a one-way sprint back to his dorms to overthink everything.

As he shut the door with more force than necessary he set the snacks down on the table and threw himself onto the bed. Looking up at the fluorescent light, he began to think. ‘Why did Gonta do that?’. Out of all the answers he went through in his mind, none made any sense.

One did, actually. Kokichi tried to ignore it, but it was smacking him across the face.

‘Maybe Gonta wanted to help you because he wanted to.’.

Such a silly thought. 

Kokichi mentally spat at the answer and proceeded to eat the snack he had quickly grabbed from the kitchen. There was no noise except for him eating, which honestly he was disgusted by. 

The nighttime announcement played, so Kokichi took it upon himself to explore the academy. First, he strolled over to the Ultimate Inventors lab, he made a quick stop at the Shrine of Judgement. He made all sorts of funny gestures trying to get it to set off. It didn’t budge no matter how much Kokichi waved or attempted to poke it.

He soon grew bored with the statue and headed over to Miu’s lab. Much to his surprise, the lights were on and she was working on something. Kokichi couldn’t get a good look without fear of alerting the inventor. He then gave up and headed back to his dormitory. 

After getting changed into his pajamas, Kokichi stared at the ceiling, unable to close his eyes and rest. He suspected he was up until 2 am before his body gave out.

Unaware. Unloving. Unyielding. Unknowing. Unsophisticated. Unconditionally. Unable.

Unsatisfactory. Unapproachable. Unconventional. Underdeveloped. Unforgettable.

Unrequited.


	2. The Beginning - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kokichi kinda do b doe

Kokichi didn’t need the morning announcement to wake up, though he was high on no sleep, he made his way out of his dormitory before anyone else. The deadline for them to kill was almost up, less than 18 hours for Kaede to execute her stupid plan which would probably fail anyway.

The day flew by with nothing special to note. It was only when the Killing BGM came on that Kokichi noticed Kaito was going around recruiting people for something. Kokichi couldn’t hear well but once he came down the stairs, Kokichi saw who he was talking to.

Gonta Gokuhara.

Kokichi quickly slammed the door. He was not about to overthink about Gonta again. Last night was terrible in the way that he was up so late just thinking about Gonta. Last night was also bliss because he was awake almost all night thinking about Gonta.

He didn’t waste any time trying to distract himself from the muscular himbo, playing with his hair, biting his already short nails, even going as far as to take his first shower to distract himself.

He didn’t trust Monokuma, but as it turns out, taking a shower here was quite pleasant. The warm water washed his fears and aches away. However, the fears were soon returned by an announcement that Kokichi had never heard before.

*Ding Dong Bing Bong*

“A body has been discovered! Please report to the library!” Monokumas’ shrill voice echoed throughout his dorm. Kokichi felt his warmth from the shower retreat completely as he thought back to earlier when Kaito was grabbing Gonta to go somewhere. He knew Kaito was low on the list to kill someone, but that doesn’t mean it was completely out of the question.

Kokichi threw on his outfit as fast as possible and ran as fast as his legs would carry him, bumping into Korekiyo on the way.

Kiyo was amused at Kokichi’s lack of composure. “Oh? What has gotten such a rush out of you Kokichi?” He looked up at the slender man and put on a smile. “Neeheehee! Well you know Kiyo, I was just *so* excited that someone died! I just had to run over here to see for myself!” Korekiyo’s eyes squinted at him in confusion and disgust, but Kokichi didn’t mind.

He burst into the library along with a few others and saw more than half of the students already there before him, muttering about what a shame it was. Kokichi maneuvered through the bustle of students to see Rantaro’s corpse laying on the floor. 

Kokichi silently cursed to himself since he knew that Rantaro was a valuable source of information. And as soon as he found the body it seemed, an announcement beckoning the teenagers to the class trial rang out.

And Kokichi stepped inside the elevator.

Unbalanced. Unsightly. Unethical. Unjustified. Unregulated. Unwarranted.

Unflattering. Unauthorized. Underhanded. Untrained.

Unrequited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW did this get kudos n hits already ?? thanks you guys for supportin <3 i plan to update this every thursday so hope you look forward to that. love yall


	3. The Beginning - 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> class trial p 1

The trial completely subverted Kokichi's expectations. 

More specifically, trial grounds was unlike anything he had ever seen. The mosaic walls surrounding them were colorful, almost hopeful. But Kokichi knew there was nothing hopeful about his situation. Rantaro was dead, and the culprit was among them

There was a time in the class trial where Gonta was accused of murdering Rantaro. Kokichi scoffed at the fact that Kirumi was avid about convicting him. Didn’t she know that Gonta was the sweetest person on Earth? Kokichi was coming up with optimistic adjectives to describe Gonta before Kaede shouted out a “No, that’s wrong!” to Kirumi’s accusation. 

Kokichi let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, earning a side glance from Himiko.

Why was he so relieved that Gonta was off the hook? Gonta’s genuine smile made Kokichi entranced by his looks. The gremlin pinched himself from getting too carried away with his daydreams, he was in a class trial after all.

Eventually, Monokuma called for an intermission, so Kokichi took this time to interact with Gonta. Their time was short, so Kokichi had to make this count.

“Nishishi, heyyyyy Gonta!” Kokichi sang to get the himbo’s attention. Gonta perked his head up at the song and walked over to where Kokichi was. The purple-haired boy couldn’t contain his excitement when being close to the entomologist. 

“What Kokichi need Gonta for?” He asked puzzled. Gonta wasn’t expecting Kokichi of all people to talk to him. Worried his frame was intruding on Kokichi’s personal space, Gonta curled his knees near his chest to give Kokichi more room.

“Well, Gonta,” Kokichi said carefully, “who do you think killed Rantaro?” Kokichi was just making excuses to talk to Gonta since he knew damn well the green-haired boy didn’t know who it was. 

Gonta scratched his cheek in thought before his eyes lit up. “Shuichi and Kaede mention something about mastermind. Gonta think they kill Rantaro. But Gonta wonder…” He trailed off. 

“What is it Gonta?” Kokichi’s interest was piqued. Even if Gonta was being his usual dumb self, people sometimes say something so stupid it’s genius. The supreme leader wanted to have an upper hand when it came to the trials. The more information, the better.

Gonta was surprised that Kokichi was indulging him. Most people would have brushed him off, but Kokichi’s eyes were alight with a newfound interest in what he had to say. 

“Gonta wonder why camera take only three pictures. Shouldn’t camera have taken pictures at all the times Rantaro moved?” Gonta tried to word his sentence carefully so Kokichi didn’t think he was that stupid. As for Kokichi, a small smile spread across his face. His plan worked. Gonta said something so stupid it was genius. 

“Thank you Gonta! Neeheehee, you were a big help to me!.” Gonta let a grin envelop his face making Kokichi heat up. The bigger boy basically jumped to stand up and took Kokichi’s hands in his. 

“Gonta so happy to be of use to Kokichi! Tell Gonta if Gonta can help again!” Gonta’s hands were warm, and Kokichi’s face was hot. His hands were soft, not rough like Kokichi thought. Gonta’s eyes were a darker shade of ruby. Positively enrapturing-

“Class trial is back in session!” The supreme leader yanked his hands away from Gonta’s and covered his ears to protect himself from Monokuma’s irritating voice. By the time he uncovered his ears, everyone was back at their podiums, ready to start.

Kokichi stepped onto his podium as well.

And it started again. 

Unhopeful. Unfaithful. Unrequited.

Unwanted. Unrequited.

Unrequited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgot to upload on thursday oopie

**Author's Note:**

> helo. yknow. just gotta get my daily angst in. also fuck dude, if no one was gonna make me ougoku content fuck it. ill make it myself


End file.
